UID/GID Foods
Info about this Page Click Link to GID: ALL Comments - This is currently the home where you can comment about the GID: ALL. Please press Ctrl-F to look for the items you need, do not always leave comments before searching from the list. Scroll to the bottom for Foods to be cooked and Moody/Semi-retired dishes. See Also *GID: ALL *Range 1 - 9,999 *Range 10,000 - 19,999 # |- |2-Year Anniversary Cake |387 |4043 |- |3rd Anniversary Cake |1270 |9299 |- |40 oz Steak |276 |3616 |- |4-Alarm Chili Mac |394 |4173 |- |4x Ultra Burger |930 |7723 |- |5 Pound Burger |630 |5286 |- |60's Cake |266 |3528 |- |7 Pound Burrito |629 |5287 |- |70's Cake |267 |3529 |- |70s Trifle |1236 |9024 |- |80s Blackened fish |1276 |9290 |- |80s Golden Turkey |1274 |9306 |- | | | |- |} A |- |Acaraje |813 |6759 |- |Accordion Potatoes |1716 |10867 |- |Adana Kebab |2197 |13026 |- |Ahi Poke |1026 |8151 |- |Ahi Tuna Sandwich |994 |7734 |- |Ahi Tuna with Sweet Pork | |10835 |- |Alexs Great Moussake |688 |5759 |- |Alien Eggs |1485 |10062 |- |All American Apple Pie |986 |7726 |- |Almas Caviar Spread |556 |4903 |- |Almond and Walnut Tart |1617 |10588 |- |Almond Butter Crostata |550 |4897 |- |Almond Crescent Cookies |2210 |13105 |- |Almond-Crusted Mahi Mahi |371 |4007 |- |Almond Fish in Butter |2123 |12545 |- |Almond Ice Cream Pie |2016 |12140 |- |Almond Sorbet | |10833 |- |Alphabet Soup |1044 |8295 |- |Ambrosia Salad |1020 |8540 |- |Amelia's Trail Mix |977 |7977 |- |Andouille Dirty Rice |823 |6921 |- |Angel Fruit Cake |102 |1693 |- |Angel Slices |155 |2937 |- |Anniversary Cake |131 |2498 |- |Anniversary Chicken |1287 |9311 |- |Antipasto |378 |4136 |- |Ants on a Log |577 |4836 |- |Anzac Biscuit Pie |2307 |13834 |- |Apple and Corn Bread |1308 |9850 |- |Apple Bramble Cake |787 |6096 |- |Apple Cheeseball |1413 |9714 |- |Apple Crumble |341 |4010 |- |Apple Friendship Bread |351 |3928 |- |Apple Granola Pancakes |1495 |10032 |- |Apple Juice Spheres |565 |4912 |- |Apple Sandwich |1067 |8318 |- |Apple Sausage Pancakes |2039 |12015 |- |Apple Stew French Toast |1598 |10416 |- |Apple Tarte Tatin |719 |5886 |- |Apple Turnovers |2211 |13106 |- |Apple-Raisin Sandwich |733 |5900 |- |Apricot Stuffed Chicken |645 |5348 |- |Arctic Char Rolls |1519 |10223 |- |Artichoke Cheese Fondue |361 |3955 |- |Artichoke Dip |169 |3052 |- |Asparagus Almondine |230 |3385 |- |Asparagus Pizza |2069 |12289 |- |Asparagus Quiche |661 |5427 |- |Asparagus Skewers |1135 |8888 |- |Assorted Spooky Cupcakes |1449 |9696 |- |Atomic Buffalo Wings |31 |687 |- |Aunt Daphne's Rice Pilaf |1040 |8291 |- |Australian Barbie Shrimp |1770 |10868 |- |Australian Meat Pie |485 |4664 |- |Autumn Apple Cake |1513 |10050 |- |Autumn Farro Salad |1564 |10280 |- |Autumn Orange Cake |1494 |10031 |- |Avocado Brownies | |12494 |- |Avocado Cucumber Dome |2070 |12290 |- |Avocado Egg Rolls |1217 |8865 |- |Avocado Roll |309 |3746 |- |Avocado Salmon Stack | |10869 |- |AvoEggs with Chorizo |1053 |8304 |- |} B |- |Baby-Back Ribs |286 |3657 |- |Baby Food Mix |1078 |8613 |- |Bacon and Eggs |52 |958 |- |Bacon and Egg Salad |1762 |10870 |- |Bacon and Sage Apricots |2100 |12264 |- |Bacon and Swiss Biscuit |696 |5760 |- |Bacon Bread Ring |1435 |9787 |- |Bacon Cheeseburger |1 |594 |- |Bacon Glaze Quail |1139 |8892 |- |Bacon Meringue Pie |429 |4500 |- |Bacon Spinach Dip |1160 |8913 |- |Bacon Wrapped Beans |1342 |9471 |- |Bacon Wrapped Scallops |288 |3659 |- |Bacon & Egg Muffin Cups |2246 |13294 |- |Baguette Sandwich |513 |4692 |- |Bagna Cauda |991 |7731 |- |Baja Fish Taco |1371 |9983 |- |Baked Brie |681 |5604 |- |Baked Cilantro Salmon |2104 |12260 |- |Baked Corn Hash |1516 |10053 |- |Baked Eggs |2276 |13589 |- |Baked Figs |914 |7285 |- |Baked Flamenco Eggs |1780 |11122 |- |Baked Ham |154 |2936 |- |Baked Mussels |2244 |13292 |- |Baked Potatoes |284 |3655 |- |Baked Prosciutto Chicken |1717 |10871 |- |Baked Red Snapper |795 |6745 |- |Baked Stuffed Pork Chops |2124 |12551 |- |Baked Ziti |436 |4515 |- |Baklava |342 |4011 |- |Baklava Ice Cream |2205 |13034 |- |Baklava in Custard |2204 |13033 |- |Balkan Pork |882 |7302 |- |Ballerina Cake |1075 |8610 |- |Ballerina Pudding |1081 |8616 |- |Ballpark Meal |185 |3218 |- |Balsamic Turkey Salad |1061 |9408 |- |Bamboo Rice Risotto |752 |6592 |- |Banana Bread |224 |3360 |- |Banana Cake |2216 |13111 |- |Banana Crepes |2251 |13299 |- |Banana Crumb Muffin |2275 |13588 |- |Banana Frita |478 |4657 |- |Banana Nut Muffin |128 |2488 |- |Banana Pancake |1436 |9786 |- |Banana Split |356 |3939 |- |Bananas Foster |705 |5672 |- |Banana-Lychee Jelly |1134 |8887 |- |Banbury Cakes |2242 |13290 |- |Banbury Tarts |918 |7286 |- |Bangers and Mash |385 |4041 |- |Banoffee Pavlova | |13839 |- |Banoffee Pie |1816 |11277 |- |Barbacoa |2031 |12002 |- |Barbeque Apricot Ribs | |13838 |- |Barbeque Pineapple Pork | |13836 |- |Barbeque Stuffed Pork | |10853 |- |Barmbrack |767 |6092 |- |Basic Crudites |201 |3309 |- |Basil Finger Sandwiches |290 |3703 |- |Basil Pine Nut Chicken |1951 |11667 |- |Bauble Bombe |1583 |10411 |- |Bay Leaf Lobster | |13428 |- |BBQ Bratwurst Wraps |1747 |10872 |- |BBQ Chicken |114 |1926 |- |BBQ Chicken Pizza |252 |3512 |- |BBQ Corn |281 |3621 |- |BBQ Pork Rib |1035 |8272 |- |BBQ Pork Sandwich |573 |4769 |- |BBQ Shrimp Burger | |13837 |- |Beach Blondie |934 |7448 |- |Beanie Weenie |895 |7181 |- |Beehive Cake |970 |7970 |- |Beef Battered Fish Tacos |2303 |13830 |- |Beef Bolognese Pies |2302 |13829 |- |Beef Bourguignon |291 |3717 |- |Beef Brisket |599 |4960 |- |Beef Eggs Rolls |2253 |13301 |- |Beef Eggplant |1715 |10677 |- |Beef Eggplant Hash | |8969 |- |Beef Jerky |579 |4837 |- |Beef Kebab With Rice |1437 |9783 |- |Beef Kushiyakai |956 |7287 |- |Beef Mechado |391 |4047 |- |Beef Noodles |1804 |10963 |- |Beef Oyster Fillet |1713 |10673 |- |Beef Pinwheels |1718 |10873 |- |Beef Pita Shawarma |2198 |13027 |- |Beef Polenta Cups |1719 |10874 |- |Beef Skewers |160 |2993 |- |Beef Stew |90 |1387 |- |Beef Stroganoff |468 |4647 |- |Beef Stuffed Cabbage |2071 |12291 |- |Beef Stuffed Zucchini |822 |6920 |- |Beef Tamale Pie |1899 |11705 |- |Beef Tips & Rice |764 |6603 |- |Beef Wellington |167 |3014 |- |Beef with Crushed Peas |2072 |12293 |- |Beef & Broccoli |757 |6597 |- |Beef & Pork Pie |1594 |13122 |- |Beet Goat Cheese Salad |1799 |10937 |- |Beet Pickled Eggs | |13992 |- |Beet Soup |825 |6923 |- |Beets with Fennel Pesto | |13426 |- |Belem egg tart |1226 |9013 |- |Belgian Waffles |68 |1170 |- |Bell Pepper Foam |1983 |12382 |- |Berried Brussel Sprouts |2073 |12294 |- |Berry Almond Crumble |1166 |8919 |- |Berry and Peach Slice |1515 |10052 |- |Berry Jujubees |1391 |9738 |- |Berry Ripple Cake |2297 |13824 |- |Berry Semolina Cake |2193 |13022 |- |Berry Steak |1309 |9456 |- |Berry Treasures |1900 |11713 |- |Berry Wafer Sorbet |1973 |11677 |- |Bigos |2294 |13729 |- |Big Ol' Cookie Cake |348 |3914 |- |Biker Donut |1088 |8623 |- |Bill's Buffalo Wings |817 |6915 |- |Birthday Cake |268 |3530 |- |Birthday Cupcakes |123 |2385 |- |Biscotti |296 |3738 |- |Biscuits and Gravy |317 |3884 |- |Biscuits Of Tomorrow |289 |3673 |- |Blackberry Cobbler |967 |7967 |- |Blackberry Meringue |1438 |9778 |- |Black Berry Fudge |1791 |11131 |- |Black Cherry Cake |1794 |11134 |- |Black Croque Monsieur |2279 |13592 |- |Black Forest Cake |484 |4663 |- |Black Forest Ham Egg & Cheese |241 |3453 |- |Black Forest Trifle |1760 |10875 |- |Black Hole Cake |901 |7187 |- |Black Magic Cake |1881 |11540 |- |Black Pepper Crab |2036 |12012 |- |Black Pepper Tuna | |12498 |- |Black Tie Cookies |1150 |8903 |- |Blackened Sea Bass |642 |5345 |- |Blackforest Cupcakes |1681 |11474 |- |Bleeding Heart Punch |1450 |9697 |- |Blondies |2212 |13107 |- |Blood Sausage |118 |2234 |- |BLT |448 |4360 |- |BLT with Sprouts |1054 |8305 |- |Blue Cheese Charlotte |1813 |11065 |- |Blue Corn Tortillas |851 |7002 |- |Blue Cotton Candy |357 |3940 |- |Blue Gummies |1392 |9739 |- |Blue Hawaiian |1850 |11430 |- |Blue Hawaiian Jelly |1814 |11066 |- |Blue Ribbon Rolls |1425 |9582 |- |Blue Velvet Layer Cake |1812 |11064 |- |Blueberry Almond Braid |1102 |8779 |- |Blueberry Cheesecake |59 |1052 |- |Blueberry Custard Pie |1901 |12966 |- |Blueberry Gingerbread |877 |7297 |- |Blueberry Mousse Cup |1815 |11067 |- |Blueberry Pancakes |88 |1385 |- |Blueberry Peach Salad |1130 |8883 |- |Blueberry Pinwheel Cobbler |1817 |11289 |- |Blueberry Popsicles |2238 |13273 |- |Blueberry Streusel / Blueberry Streusel Cobbler |352 |3929 |- |Blueberry-Rhubarb Granita |1844 |11390 |- |Blues Pudding |1090 |8625 |- |Blushing Beet Pasta | |13994 |- |Boat Brawt |944 |7464 |- |Bobotie |471 |4650 |- |Boerewors Pap en Sous |279 |3619 |- |Bok Choy Stew |818 |6916 |- |Bonfire Bonbons |983 |7983 |- |Book Party Platter |248 |3494 |- |Boo-Nilla Shake |1451 |9698 |- |Borewors / Verse Worst |469 |4648 |- |Borscht |608 |4967 |- |Bottle of Coca-Cola |140 |2643 |- |Bountiful Breakfast |212 |3298 |- |Braised Beef |960 |7960 |- |Braised Pork and Pears | |10860 |- |Braised Rabbit |725 |5892 |- |Bratwurst |531 |7452 |- |Brazilian Fish Stew | |10855 |- |Breadfruit Pudding |1960 |11801 |- |Bread Crumbed Steak |1354 |9481 |- |Bread Pudding |162 |2995 |- |Bread Pudding Souffle |562 |4909 |- |Breaded Chicken Sandwich |456 |4559 |- |Breadstick Bones |444 |4257 |- |Breakfast Casserole |685 |5608 |- |Breakfast In Bed |236 |3425 |- |Breakfast Pizza |904 |7190 |- |Breakfast Sandwich |191 |3277 |- |Brigadeiros Cake |1720 |10876 |- |Bright White Cake |2265 |13408 |- |Brioche French Toast |869 |7289 |- |British Summer Pudding |903 |7189 |- |Broccoli Cheddar Bake |910 |7270 |- |Broccoli Corn Muffins |2074 |12295 |- |Broccoli Pesto Pasta |1310 |9859 |- |Broiled Rainbow Trout |319 |3886 |- |Broiled Shrimp Scampi |2126 |12554 |- |Broken Glass Ring |1878 |11541 |- |Broomstick Pretzels |1879 |11547 |- |Brown Sugar Smokies |682 |9982 |- |Brownie Berry Cup |1372 |9982 |- |Brownie Popsicles |1239 |9023 |- |Brunswick Stew |876 |7296 |- |Bruschetta |190 |3276 |- |Bubblegum Ice Cream |1058 |8309 |- |Bubbling Brew |138 |2640 |- |Bubbling Potions |1452 |9699 |- |Buffalo Chicken Burger |567 |4753 |- |Bun And Avocados |2292 |13723 |- |Bunny Cake |1247 |9029 |- |Burnt Bacon Casserole |935 |7449 |- |Burnt Butter Ravioli |2003 |12465 |- |Buttered Mussels |316 |3883 |- |Buttered Prawn |1640 |10546 |- |Buttered Puto |2252 |13300 |- |Butterfly Cookies |980 |7980 |- |Butterfly Lamb Steak |1596 |10398 |- |Buttermilk Baked Chicken |2127 |12553 |- |Buttermilk Pancakes |32 |688 |- |Butternut Bricks |1865 |11539 |- |Butternut Squash Soup |519 |4586 |- |Butterscotch Pudding |1761 |10877 |- | | | |- |} C |- |Caesar Salad |76 |1222 |- |Cafe World Cupcakes |1293 |9298 |- |Cafe World pops |1292 |9309 |- |Cafeteria Casserole |1083 |8618 |- |Cajun Andouille |533 |7454 |- |Cajun Bread Pudding |747 |6180 |- |Cajun Chicken and Veg |1137 |8890 |- |California Sushi Roll |255 |3550 |- |Camper Cookies |249 |3495 |- |Campfire Scones |975 |7975 |- |Campfire Stew |976 |7976 |- |Candied Yams |595 |4970 |- |Cannellini Meatball |1397 |9572 |- |Cannelloni Napoletana |479 |4658 |- |Cappuccino Cheesecake |671 |5504 |- |Cappuccino Souffle for 2 |707 |5674 |- |Captain A's Halibut |942 |7462 |- |Caramel Apples |26 |672 |- |Caramel Cloud Puffs |1157 |8910 |- |Caramel Corn |141 |2644 |- |Caramel Peach Melba |1311 |9849 |- |Caramel Popcorn |1177 |9012 |- |Caramel Semolina Cake |1439 |9784 |- |Caramelized banana |1337 |9416 |- |Caramelized Flatbread |528 |4703 |- |Carne Aasada Nachos |504 |4683 |- |Carnival Popcorn |773 |6237 |- |Carpetbag Steak |803 |6753 |- |Carrot Cake |299 |3741 |- |Carrot Cookie Sandwich |1475 |10106 |- |Carrot Crab shooters |1279 |9303 |- |Cassava Cake |392 |4048 |- |Cassoulet |474 |4653 |- |Catch of the Day |945 |7465 |- |Caterpillar Roll |311 |3748 |- |Caviar Potatoes |1110 |8787 |- |Celery and Pumpkin Dip |1503 |10040 |- |Champagne Jelly |1374 |9560 |- |Champion Custard Cups |1420 |9583 |- |Chashu Ramen |95 |1446 |- |Cheddar Mashed Potatoes |574 |4770 |- |Cheese And Honey Feteer |1440 |9782 |- |Cheese Fondue |178 |3165 |- |Cheese Macaroni |889 |7309 |- |Cheese Quesadilla |663 |5429 |- |Cheese Ravioli |427 |4357 |- |Cheesy Chicken Bake |1156 |8909 |- |Cheesy Tuna Casserole |300 |3769 |- |Chef Piero's Special |253 |3513 |- |Chef's Salad |211 |3299 |- |Cherries Jubilee |428 |4489 |- |Cherry Blossom Bites |865 |7016 |- |Cherry Cheese Blintze |606 |4962 |- |Cherry jigglers |1242 |9028 |- |Cherry Meringue Pie |283 |3577 |- |Cherry Pie a la Mode |424 |4195 |- |Chestnut Bisque |619 |4979 |- |Chicago Dog |465 |4644 |- |Chicken Adobo |82 |1301 |- |Chicken Alfredo |481 |4660 |- |Chicken and Biscuit Pie |1504 |10041 |- |Chicken And Dumplings |591 |4968 |- |Chicken and Forty Cloves |301 |3770 |- |Chicken and Leek Pie |785 |6094 |- |Chicken and Shrimp Kabobs |458 |4547 |- |Chicken Bagel Burgers |1375 |9977 |- |Chicken Bamboo Curry |753 |6593 |- |Chicken Cacciatore |989 |7729 |- |Chicken Caesar Wrap |990 |7730 |- |Chicken Cannelloni |646 |5349 |- |Chicken Chimichanga |1333 |9412 |- |Chicken Fingers |251 |3497 |- |Chicken Flauta |664 |5430 |- |Chicken Fried Bacon |777 |6240 |- |Chicken Fried Steak |885 |7305 |- |Chicken Gyro and Fries |12 |667 |- |Chicken Kiev |743 |6176 |- |Chicken Long Rice |217 |3343 |- |Chicken Marengo |729 |5896 |- |Chicken Noodle Soup |430 |4513 |- |Chicken on a Stick |774 |6238 |- |Chicken Pad Thai |495 |4674 |- |Chicken Pancakes |1123 |8876 |- |Chicken Parmesan |659 |5425 |- |Chicken Pecan Quiche |613 |4980 |- |Chicken Pot Pie |38 |730 |- |Chicken Risotto |346 |3906 |- |Chicken Salad Tarts |1376 |9974 |- |Chicken Salad Wrap |287 |3658 |- |Chicken Satay |755 |6595 |- |Chicken Suya |1526 |10174 |- |Chicken Vindaloo |109 |1800 |- |Chile Rellenos |503 |4682 |- |Chili Cheese Fries |1010 |8135 |- |Chili Cheeseburger |121 |2276 |- |Chili Dog (Hot Dog Cart) |532 |7453 |- |Chili Dog |1005 |8130 |- |Chilled Cran Cheesecake |1508 |10045 |- |Chilled Salmon Salad |1154 |8907 |- |Chimichanga |505 |4684 |- |Chinese Candy Box |54 |1034 |- |Chipotle Adobo |393 |4168 |- |Chipotle Pork Tenderloin |677 |5600 |- |Chips And Guacaomole |23 |670 |- |Chirashi |866 |7017 |- |Chock-a-Block Chicken |1531 |13270 |- |Choco Chilly |1280 |9295 |- |Choco Cranberry Souffle |1498 |10035 |- |Choco-dip Strawberries |1064 |9410 |- |Choco Hazelnut Truffle |598 |4981 |- |Choco Mousse Cake |1400 |9575 |- |Choco Parfait Cherries |1109 |8786 |- |Choco-Scotch Clusters |272 |3576 |- |Chocolate Art |340 |3987 |- |Chocolate Bacon Cookies |639 |5342 |- |Chocolate Cake Sandwich |1476 |10107 |- |Chocolate Caramels |337 |3984 |- |Chocolate Cream Pie |112 |1871 |- |Chocolate Crepe |198 |3306 |- |Chocolate-Dipped Fruit |364 |3958 |- |Chocolate Eclairs |464 |4538 |- |Chocolate Espresso Pots |1104 |8781 |- |Chocolate Faberge Egg |558 |4905 |- |Chocolate Kiss Cookies |1351 |9478 |- |Chocolate Mousse |406 |4177 |- |Chocolate Pecan Pie |146 |2791 |- |Chocolate Pretzel Nest |862 |7013 |- |Chocolate Pretzels | |4995 |- |Chocolate Pudding |578 |4840 |- |Chocolate Pumpkin Cake |1551 |10270 |- |Chocolate S'more Fondue |362 |3957 |- |Chocolate Strawberries | |4993 |- |Chocolate Waffles |708 |5675 |- |Chorizo Casserole |1312 |9462 |- |Chuletillas de Cordero |499 |4678 |- |Churro |1009 |8134 |- |Chutney Chicken |1532 |10998 |- |Cilantro Lime Shrimp |1313 |9854 |- |Cinnamon Apple Sauce |572 |4768 |- |Cinnamon Fruit Tart |1314 |9458 |- |Cioppino |988 |7728 |- |Clam Chowder |86 |1383 |- |Clam Curry |553 |4900 |- |Clams Casino |564 |4911 |- |Clams Oreganata |985 |7725 |- |Clams with Spicy Sausage |657 |5423 |- |Clay Pot Chicken Rice |798 |6748 |- |Clubhouse Sandwich |101 |1649 |- |Cobb Salad Tower |1336 |9415 |- |Coca-Cola |139 |2642 |- |Cocktail Weinies |260 |3547 |- |Cocoa Cayenne Cupcake |538 |4885 |- |Cocoa Croissant |350 |3927 |- |Coconut Chicken Curry |1155 |8908 |- |Coconut Chocolate Cookies |1176 |9011 |- |Coconut Cream Pie |898 |7184 |- |Coconut Shrimp |890 |7310 |- |Coconut Snowball |590 |4966 |- |Cod Cobbler |768 |6091 |- |Coffee Cake |297 |3739 |- |Coffee-Crusted Filet |336 |3983 |- |Coffee Heart Tart |1377 |9562 |- |Coffee Rubbed Burger |672 |5505 |- |Coffee Souffle |1133 |8886 |- |Cola Pops |1271 |9292 |- |Colcannon |769 |6096 |- |Collard Greens and Bacon |302 |3771 |- |Colorful Fruit Kebab |1227 |9032 |- |Community Cook-Off |377 |4060 |- |Confit de Canard |108 |1799 |- |Conquest Crepes |1421 |9586 |- |Continental Breakfast |925 |7718 |- |Cookies And Cream Fondue |363 |4030 |- |Coq Au Vin |199 |3307 |- |Cordon Bleu |509 |4688 |- |Corn Bread Cobb Salad |859 |7010 |- |Corn Flake Chicken |271 |3575 |- |Corn in a cup |1051 |8302 |- |Corn on a Stick |779 |6242 |- |Corn Wrapped Tamale |821 |6919 |- |Corndog |110 |1830 |- |Cornmeal Muffins |987 |7727 |- |Corned Beef / Spiced Ham |83 |1327 |- |Corned Beef and Cabbage |186 |3248 |- |Cosplay Souffle |749 |6182 |- |Cotoletta |483 |4662 |- |Cotton Candy |1012 |8137 |- |Country Ham and Gravy |698 |5761 |- |Country Pate |200 |3308 |- |Courgettes Farcies |727 |5894 |- |Couscous & Peppers |765 |6602 |- |Cowboy Beans |974 |7974 |- |Cowardly Custard |1173 |8926 |- |Crab in Mushroom |1136 |8889 |- |Crab Mango Salad |1145 |8898 |- |Crab Rangoon |667 |5433 |- |Crab Remoulade |640 |5343 |- |Crab Spring Roll |225 |3379 |- |Crackling Peking Duck |27 |673 |- |Crafty 3-Bean Salad |403 |4212 |- |Cran Apple Slaw |1122 |8875 |- |Cranberry Almond Pavlova |1464 |10013 |- |Cranberry Casserole |261 |3548 |- |Cranberry Chutney |521 |4696 |- |Cranberry Orange Bread |596 |4957 |- |Cranberry Spinach Salad |893 |7179 |- |Crawfish Etoufee |744 |6177 |- |Cream Cheese Brownies |1441 |9785 |- |Cream Corn Pudding |529 |4704 |- |Cream of Mushroom Soup |516 |4583 |- |Creamy Corn Soup |315 |3882 |- |Creme au Caramel |728 |5895 |- |Creme Brulee |174 |3144 |- |Creme Fraiche Caviar |45 |812 |- |Crepes Suzette |454 |4572 |- |Crisp Pork Belly |1487 |10064 |- |Crispy Egg Rolls |345 |4249 |- |Crispy Rainbow Trout |676 |5599 |- |Croissant Sandwich |1114 |8815 |- |Croque Mosieur |239 |3450 |- |Crowded Chowder |1533 |13269 |- |Crown Roast |1101 |8778 |- |Crunch Time Bars |748 |6181 |- |Crunchy Ham Salad |1121 |9315 |- |Crunchy Stuffed Figs |1168 |8921 |- |Crushed Lemon Ice |1072 |8607 |- |Cthulhu Casseroled |899 |7185 |- |Cuban Sandwich |449 |4361 |- |Cucumber Hummus |1315 |9457 |- |Curried Egg Salad |1161 |8914 |- |Curried Mushroom Puffs |1502 |10039 |- |Curried Tuna Salad Bites |1442 |9789 |- |Custom Cake |120 |2273 |- | | | |- |} D |- |Daisy Cupcakes |852 |7003 |- |Dancing Salsa and Chips |1534 |13271 |- |Dandelion Salad |397 |4176 |- |Dark Choco Mint Tart |1149 |8902 |- |Dark Chocolate Truffle |373 |4009 |- |Deconstructed Taco |537 |4884 |- |Deep Fried Candy Bar |165 |3036 |- |Deep Fried Chicken |177 |3159 |- |Deep Fried Ice Cream |175 |3157 |- |Deep fried pie |1524 |10172 |- |Deep Fried Sushi |176 |3158 |- |Deep Fried Turkey |144 |2778 |- |Delicious Chocolate Cake |37 |729 |- |Deluxe Breakfast Melt |242 |3454 |- |Deviled Eggs |680 |5603 |- |Deviled Eyeballs |443 |4256 |- |Devil's Fruit Cake |1456 |9731 |- |Dino Chicken Nuggets |576 |4835 |- |Dino Drumstick |71 |1218 |- |Dirtcake |1059 |8310 |- |Doner Kebab |961 |7961 |- |Double Cheese Melt |1096 |8590 |- |Dragon and Phoenix |998 |7738 |- |Drive-In Meal |349 |3918 |- |Drunken Noodle |493 |4672 |- |Dublin Lawyer |955 |7271 |- |Duck La Orange |158 |2973 |- |Duck with Ho Fun Noodles |1378 |9984 |- |Duck with Raspberry Sauce |604 |4959 |- |Dump Cake |917 |7272 |- |Dungeonous Crab (New) |87 |1384 |- |Dungeonous Crab (Old) |44 |813 |- |Dutch Boy Pancake |913 |7273 |- | | | |- |} E |- |Edamame |89 |1386 |- |Eerie Eyeballs |1404 |9705 |- |Egg Biryani (Eggs Biryani) |816 |6914 |- |Egg Hunt Carrot Cake |233 |3403 |- |Egg Hunt Sugar Cookies |234 |3404 |- |Egg Salad Sandwich |1036 |8273 |- |Eggplant Enchiladas |433 |4499 |- |Eggplant Parmesan |873 |7293 |- |Eggplant Sandwich |192 |3278 |- |Eggs Benedict |69 |1171 |- |Eggs Florentine |85 |1382 |- |Eggs over Easy |979 |7979 |- |Eggy In A Basket |327 |3843 |- |Elegant Cupcakes |380 |4138 |- |Elephant Ears |916 |7274 |- |Elvis Sandwich |1041 |8292 |- |Empadinhas |794 |6744 |- |Enchanted Rose Cakes |1363 |9555 |- |Enchiladas Verde |759 |6599 |- |Engagement Chicken |709 |5676 |- |England Shore Dinner |984 |7724 |- |English Cranberry Duff |1331 |9418 |- |English Crumpets |902 |7188 |- |English Muffin Pizza |1535 |12111 |- |English Popover |512 |4691 |- |Escabeche |922 |7275 |- |Escargot |117 |2168 |- |Escargot Mushrooms |992 |7732 |- |Escarole Rolls |648 |5351 |- |Espresso Brownies |887 |7307 |- |Espresso Cream Sables |202 |3310 |- |Espresso Glazed Pork |670 |5503 |- |Espresso Wedding Cake |674 |5507 |- |Eyeball Soup |1364 |9556 |- | | | |- |} F |- |Fab Focaccia |75 |1221 |- |Fairy-Dust Frittatas |1360 |9487 |- |Fairy Salad |995 |7735 |- |Falafel |105 |1793 |- |Fancy Gourmet Sampler |398 |4216 |- |Fancy Schmancy Pizza |250 |3496 |- |Fast Chop Salsa |692 |5664 |- |Feijoada |132 |2500 |- |Fennel Sausage Dog |540 |4887 |- |Feta Pomegranate Salad |1507 |10044 |- |Fettuccine Alfredo / Shrimp Fettuccine |368 |4123 |- |Fettuccine Alfredo (Old) |80 |1226 |- |Fiery Falafel With Pita |1443 |9780 |- |Fiery Fish Tacos |16 |602 |- |Fiesta Cheese Fondue |360 |3956 |- |Fiesta Rice Salad |1170 |8923 |- |Fig Feta Pizza |545 |4892 |- |Fig Honey Tartines |1113 |8790 |- |Filipino Arroz Caldo |507 |4686 |- |Filipino Paella |390 |4046 |- |Filipino Torta |879 |7299 |- |Finger Sandwiches |150 |2863 |- |Firecracker Wings |971 |7971 |- |Fire Breather Cakes |1174 |8927 |- |Fire Grilled Lobster Tail |829 |6927 |- |Fire Roasted Chestnut |617 |4986 |- |Fish n Chips |50 |923 |- |Fish Sticks |256 |3551 |- |Flan Mexicano |1001 |7741 |- |Flash in The Pan |1536 |13268 |- |Flavors of Fall Pie |1511 |10048 |- |Flower Picker Salad |1357 |9484 |- |Flower Power Eggs |1232 |9020 |- |Four Alarm Chili Macaroni |394 |4173 |- |Four Bean Chili |282 |3622 |- |Frankenstein Bell Pepper |1406 |9719 |- |Freedom Jello |1470 |10007 |- |French Chicken Vinegar |660 |5426 |- |French Chocolate Bark |732 |5899 |- |French Onion Soup |3 |664 |- |French Onion Tart |731 |5898 |- |Fresh crab bucket |932 |7446 |- |Fresh Honey Candy |969 |7969 |- |Friday Pizza |745 |6178 |- |Fried Avocado |778 |6241 |- |Fried Calamari |867 |6984 |- |Fried Carrot Ravioli |1509 |10046 |- |Fried Cheese Curds |783 |6246 |- |Fried Cheese Sticks |828 |6926 |- |Fried Chicken Sandwiches |404 |4198 |- |Fried Falafel / Fried Zucchini Balls |473 |4652 |- |Fried horseradish clam |939 |7459 |- |Fried Pickles |1007 |8132 |- |Fried Rattlesnake |584 |5483 |- |Fried Rice |492 |4671 |- |Fried Sea Bass |946 |7466 |- |Fried Squash Blossoms |854 |7005 |- |Fried Zucchini Balls / Fried Falafel |473 |4652 |- |Frijoles Negros |665 |5431 |- |Frog Legs |726 |5893 |- |Frosted Animal Crackers |1045 |8296 |- |Frosted Red Velvet Cake |1466 |10015 |- |Frozen Banana |781 |6244 |- |Frozen Lemonade |1014 |8139 |- |Frozen Lemon Custard |434 |4488 |- |Fruit and Jelly Mold |303 |3772 |- |Fruit and Yogurt Granola |697 |5762 |- |Fruit Chutney Turkey |1171 |8924 |- |Fruit Cube |1105 |8782 |- |Fruit-O-Matic Salad |693 |5665 |- |Fruit Panna Cotta |1100 |8777 |- |Fruit Punch Mix |1077 |8612 |- |Fruit Skewer |79 |1225 |- |Fudge Brownie |77 |1223 |- |Fugu |314 |3751 |- |Funky Monkey Pudding |426 |4356 |- |Funnel Cake |164 |3035 |- | | | |- |} G |- |Gaelic Boxty |770 |6101 |- |Galaxy Drink |1246 |9033 |- |Garden Crudite |958 |7958 |- |Garlic Artichoke Pizza |229 |3384 |- |Garlic Bread Hummus |1127 |8880 |- |Garlic Strings |633 |5292 |- |Gelatin Castle |933 |7447 |- |Gem Cake |156 |2939 |- |General Tsaos Chicken |666 |5432 |- |Genghis' Mongoulash |374 |4079 |- |Giant Chili Dog |358 |3941 |- |Giant Cookie |784 |6247 |- |Giant Dino Egg |73 |1227 |- |Giant Meatball |926 |7719 |- |Giant Pretzel |1013 |8138 |- |Ginger Beef |921 |7276 |- |Ginger Butter Prawns |1124 |8877 |- |Ginger Candy |950 |7470 |- |Ginger Glazed Mahi Mahi |568 |4754 |- |Ginger Honey Porridge |1517 |10221 |- |Ginger Pecan Cookies |1499 |10036 |- |Ginger Plum Pork Chops |53 |957 |- |Gingerbread House |42 |791 |- |Gingerbread Man |589 |4958 |- |Gingerbread Spoon Cake |293 |3719 |- |Ginisang Monggo |923 |7277 |- |Glazed Holiday Turkey |1467 |10016 |- |Glazed Meatloaf |1316 |9860 |- |Globe Trotter Cookies |1141 |8894 |- |Gnocchi alla Romana |204 |3312 |- |Gnocchi Gianna |367 |4122 |- |Goat Cheese Pizza |1395 |9570 |- |Gold Medal Muffins |1423 |9585 |- |Golden Anniversary Cake |738 |6171 |- |Golubsti |470 |4649 |- |Gooseberry Crumble |790 |6099 |- |Gorgonzola Risotto |1140 |8893 |- |Gougere Ghosts |1410 |9711 |- |Gourmet Apple |1332 |9411 |- |Graduation Cake |170 |3053 |- |Grand Tandoori Chicken |29 |675 |- |Grandma's Chili |294 |3720 |- |Grandma's Famous Meatloaf |304 |3773 |- |Grandma's Lost Apple Pie |67 |1095 |- |Grandpa's Butterscotch |1056 |8307 |- |Grandpa's Lost BBQ Ribs |84 |1339 |- |Granola ginger apples |1273 |9305 |- |Grape Skewers In Bubbly |1111 |8788 |- |Grasshopper Pie |915 |7278 |- |Graveyard Bake |1457 |9732 |- |Greek Salad |649 |5352 |- |Green Bean Casserole |530 |4705 |- |Green Bean Succotash |827 |6925 |- |Green Curry Chicken |874 |7294 |- |Green Pepper Pizza |228 |3377 |- |Green Tea Cake |1317 |9853 |- |Grilled Beef Shrimp |1486 |10063 |- |Grilled Branzino |797 |6747 |- |Grilled Cheese Sandwich |238 |3451 |- |Grilled Mushroom Fajitas |700 |5764 |- |Grilled Polenta Cake |815 |6913 |- |Grilled sausage burger |1021 |8541 |- |Grilled Sea Bass |1062 |8313 |- |Grilled Spanish Mackerel |1520 |10224 |- |Grilled Squid |1492 |10069 |- |Grilled Tofu with Lime |993 |7733 |- |Grunge Ice Cream |1076 |8611 |- |Guacamole Bruschetta |1284 |9313 |- |Gumdrop Fudge |1355 |9482 |- |Gustaba |1003 |7743 |- |Gyoza Dumplings |91 |1388 |- | | | |- |} H |- |Haggis |691 |5765 |- |Halibut with Risotto |730 |5897 |- |Halloween Brownies |1460 |9735 |- |Halloween Cookies |1405 |9706 |- |Halloween Cupcakes |1459 |9734 |- |Halloween Mocktail |1415 |9716 |- |Halloween Shooters |1366 |9559 |- |Halloween Treats |1412 |9713 |- |Ham, Egg & Cheese Sandwich |243 |3455 |- |Ham and Cheese Omelette |912 |7279 |- |Ham and Potato Soup |305 |3774 |- |Ham and Swiss Braid |1343 |9469 |- |Ham Stuffed Biscuits |1379 |9564 |- |Hanger Steak Salad |1491 |10068 |- |Happily Ever After Cake |1367 |9553 |- |Happy Ever After Floats |1339 |9468 |- |Hassenpfeffer |586 |5485 |- |Haunted Cupcakes |1365 |9558 |- |Haunted House Cake |1458 |9733 |- |Haupia |218 |3342 |- |Hawaiian Shaved Ice |1033 |8143 |- |Hazelnut Amaretto |618 |4978 |- |Heart-shaped Cookie Cake |395 |4174 |- |Heart Tart |706 |5673 |- |Hearty Beef Stew |432 |4514 |- |Hearty Vegetable Soup |518 |4585 |- |Heirloom Tomato Salad |542 |4889 |- |Herbed Halibut |28 |674 |- |Herbed Lamb Patty |1099 |8593 |- |Herb Crusted Roasted Goat |963 |7963 |- |Highland Baked Grits |1115 |8816 |- |Highway Bake |1095 |8630 |- |His & Her Surf And Turf |379 |4137 |- |Holiday Cheese Ball |594 |4971 |- |Holiday Lemonade Crush |1084 |8619 |- |Holiday Stollen |592 |4965 |- |Hollywood cupcakes |1245 |9030 |- |Homemade Almond Toffee |157 |2952 |- |Homemade Energy Bar |257 |3552 |- |Homemade Stuffing |526 |4701 |- |Homestyle Pot Roast |6 |595 |- |Honey And Yoghurt Jelly |1106 |8783 |- |Honey Glazed Ham |597 |4976 |- |Honey Roasted Almond |616 |4985 |- |Honey Roasted Pheasant |585 |5484 |- |Hoppin' John |609 |4969 |- |Hotdog on a Stick |1277 |9300 |- |Hotdog Mac and Cheese |575 |4834 |- |Hot Dog and Garlic Fries |51 |924 |- |Hot Fudge Cake |417 |4188 |- |Hot Jezebel |1234 |9016 |- |Hot Milk Cake |678 |5601 |- |Hot & Cold Tomato |539 |4886 |- |Huff and Cream Puff |1347 |9475 |- |Huli Huli Chicken |1031 |8147 |- |Hummus |679 |5602 |- |Hush Puppies |247 |3493 |- | | | |- |} I |- |Ice Cream Sandwich |1471 |10102 |- |Ice cream Sundae |93 |1420 |- |Ice Smoothie |632 |5291 |- |Iced Animal Cookies |396 |4175 |- |Impossible Quiche |18 |604 |- |In Flight Meal |130 |2540 |- |Indian kofta curry |1529 |10177 |- |Internet Cookies |627 |5290 |- |Irish Breakfast |766 |6090 |- |Irish Golden Ham |897 |7183 |- |Irish Soda Bread |791 |6100 |- |Irish Stew |188 |3250 |- |Italian Ice |621 |4989 |- |Italian Wedding Soup |907 |7193 |- | | | |- |} J |- |Jack-O-Sorbet |1461 |9736 |- |Jack-O-Tarts |1462 |9737 |- |Jalapeno Bacon Wrap |582 |4839 |- |Jalapeno Banana Mash |435 |4498 |- |Jalapeno Poppers |782 |6245 |- |Jamaican Jerk Chicken |911 |7280 |- |Jammin' Jelly Donuts |40 |732 |- |Jam Tarts |1512 |10049 |- |Java Short Ribs |673 |5506 |- |Jaw Breakers |1278 |9301 |- |Jazz Cupcake |1091 |8626 |- |Jell-O boats |1224 |9025 |- |Jello Cups |1043 |8294 |- |Jelly Zombie Brain |445 |4258 |- |Jeweled Crown Cake |1229 |9031 |- |Jicama Salad |552 |4899 |- |Julius Caesar's Salad |375 |4078 |- |Jumbo Shrimp Cocktail |8 |596 |- |Just Peachy Punch |1538 |10993 |- | | | |- |} K |- |Kabayaki |106 |1797 |- |Kahlua Pig |742 |6175 |- |Kale Turkey Breasts |1261 |9173 |- |Kalua Pig |1034 |8144 |- |Kettle Corn |1011 |8136 |- |Key Lime Pie |58 |1051 |- |Khaman |498 |4677 |- |Khoa Phat |807 |6292 |- |Kindergarten Ice Cream |1079 |8614 |- |King Crab Bisque |13 |600 |- |King Salmon Matsutake |701 |5766 |- |Kipper Breakfast |824 |6922 |- |Kitchen Scraps Pie |1539 |10995 |- |Kitchen Sink Sundae |631 |5288 |- |Koeksisters |801 |6751 |- |Koushari |475 |4654 |- |Kung Pao Stir Fry |14 |601 |- | | | |- |} L |- |Lamb and Mint Sauce |560 |4907 |- |Lamb Chops with Mint |760 |6600 |- |Lamb Kofta With Spinach |1444 |9781 |- |Lamb Meatball Sliders |1262 |9174 |- |Lamb Sandwiches |1474 |10105 |- |Lamb Sosaties |800 |6750 |- |Lamb Steak in Wine Sauce |1497 |10034 |- |Lamingtons |487 |4666 |- |Lasagna Roll Ups |1318 |9857 |- |Late Night Snacks |740 |6173 |- |Lau Lau |219 |3340 |- |Lava flow drink |1285 |9310 |- |Lavender Cookies |853 |7004 |- |Lavender Truffles |1240 |9026 |- |Lavish Lamb Curry |35 |727 |- |Lechon |388 |4044 |- |Leftover Sandwich |703 |5767 |- |Lemon Butter Lobster |46 |811 |- |Lemon Chicken |1057 |8319 |- |Lemon Meringue |78 |1224 |- |Lemon Mint Granita |947 |7467 |- |Lemon Rosemary Chicken |871 |7291 |- |Lentil Salad |1065 |8316 |- |Lilypad Avocado Salad |1346 |9472 |- |Lime Striped Hype |1165 |8918 |- |Little BBQ Smokies |1225 |9018 |- |Little Lemon Souffles |1117 |8818 |- |Lobster Hoagies |555 |4902 |- |Lobster Omelet |557 |4904 |- |Lobster Stuffed Ravioli |366 |4121 |- |Loco Moco |81 |1267 |- |Lomi Lomi Salmon |220 |3341 |- |London Broil |684 |5607 |- |Love Cake |171 |3131 |- |Lox Bagel |111 |1868 |- |Luigi's Linguini |369 |4124 |- |Lumpia |506 |4685 |- |Lunch Box |878 |7298 |- | | | |- |} M |- |Macadamia Crusted Ono |1028 |8153 |- |Macadamia Crusted Salmon |614 |4983 |- |Macaroni & Cheese |39 |731 |- |Madagascar Vanilla Soup |559 |4906 |- |Madeleines |662 |5428 |- |Mahi Mahi Skewers |643 |5346 |- |Mama's Carbonara |365 |4120 |- |Mama's Meatloaf |460 |4530 |- |Manga Burger |746 |6179 |- |Mango Chicken |814 |6760 |- |Mango Salsa Chicken |1380 |9981 |- |Mango Upside Down Cake |892 |7312 |- |Marinated Halibut |1477 |10054 |- |Marshmallows |1394 |9741 |- |Marshmallow Witches |439 |4252 |- |Martian Brain Bake |49 |842 |- |Marzipan Basket |1350 |9474 |- |Marzipan Fruit Box |607 |4963 |- |Matzo Ball Soup |605 |4961 |- |Maypole Cake |860 |7011 |- |Meat Cravers Pizza |184 |3171 |- |Meatball on a Stick |780 |6243 |- |Melon and Mint Salad |1063 |9409 |- |Menudo |382 |4140 |- |Mexican guacamole cake |1530 |10178 |- |Mexican Pumpkin Punch |1417 |9718 |- |Mexican s'more |940 |7460 |- |Mexican Stuffed Shells |1118 |8819 |- |Midnight Supper |501 |4680 |- |Mike's Mystical Pizza |254 |3514 |- |Milk and Cookies |152 |2923 |- |Milk Chocolate Bunny |232 |3402 |- |Mince Tartlets |187 |3249 |- |Minced Meat Patty |1098 |8592 |- |Mincemeat Pie |514 |4693 |- |Minestrone Soup |520 |4587 |- |Mini Crab Cakes |159 |2992 |- |Mini Fruit Tartlets |1335 |9414 |- |Mini-Pavlova |489 |4668 |- |Mint Chocolate Cookies |1175 |9010 |- |Minty Carrot Salad |1319 |9851 |- |Miso Broth Noodles |1320 |9461 |- |Miso Soup |952 |7231 |- |Mixed-Up Cheesecake |1126 |8879 |- |Moby Duck |941 |7461 |- |Mocha Hawaiian Malasada |372 |4008 |- |Mocha Pecan Brownies |669 |5502 |- |Mocha Truffles |338 |3985 |- |Mochi Balls Ice Cream |490 |4669 |- |Mochiko Chicken |1029 |8145 |- |Mom's Mashed Potatoes |522 |4697 |- |Mongolian Beef |668 |5434 |- |Monkey Bread |951 |7230 |- |Monte Cristo |452 |4364 |- |Monster Cupcakes |1403 |9704 |- |Monster Mouths |1414 |9715 |- |Moose Burger |583 |5482 |- |Moose Stew |792 |6742 |- |Moqueca de Peixe |476 |4655 |- |Mother's Day Feast |237 |3426 |- |Mouse Shaped Pancakes |1055 |8306 |- |Mozzarella Sticks |658 |5424 |- |Mudamma |477 |4656 |- |Mulligatawny Soup |905 |7191 |- |Mummy Dogs |440 |4253 |- |Mummy Meatloaf |1407 |9708 |- |Musical Meatloaf |1540 |10994 |- |Mustard Corned Beef |1235 |9014 |- |Mutton Dhansak |1002 |7742 |- |Mu Shu Pork |996 |7736 |- |Mystery Pot Pie |704 |5768 |- |Mystery Stew |762 |6605 |- |Mystical Pizza / Stargazer Pizza |92 |1379 |- | | | |- |} N |- |Nachos |1008 |8133 |- |Napoleon's Napoleon |376 |4080 |- |Navy Bean Soup |1281 |9308 |- |New Orleans Gumbo |194 |3273 |- |Next Day Turkey Chili |702 |5769 |- |No Lie Cherry Pie |686 |5763 |- |Noodle Basket Alfredo |695 |5667 |- |Nut Crusted Lake Trout |246 |3492 |- | | | |- |} O |- |Oatmeal Bannocks |919 |7281 |- |Octave Orzo |1541 |10992 |- |Old fashioned cookies |1275 |9307 |- |Olde Turkey Leg |244 |3490 |- |Olive Orecchietta |544 |4891 |- |Onion Rings |166 |3037 |- |Orange And White Cake |1107 |8784 |- |Orange French Toast |1322 |9858 |- |Osso Bucco |107 |1798 |- |Oven-fried Chicken |1381 |9979 |- |Oven Roasted Potatoes |1356 |9483 |- |Overstuffed Peppers |15 |603 |- |Oyster Shooter |172 |3142 |- |Oysters on the Half Shell |710 |5677 |- |Oysters Rockefeller |561 |4908 |- |Oysters Tempura |1163 |8916 |- | | | |- |} P |- |Pa Pront's Pork Burrito |1039 |8290 |- |Palisade Cake |581 |4798 |- |Panang Curry |491 |4670 |- |Pancit And Lumpia |210 |3297 |- |Panna Cotta |206 |3314 |- |Parisian Baguette |223 |3359 |- |Parm Baked Portobello |699 |5770 |- |Parmesan Straws |1543 |12109 |- |Party Bites Platter |1544 |12108 |- |Pasta e Fagioli |207 |3315 |- |Pasta Putanesca |826 |6924 |- |Pasta Roses |638 |5341 |- |Pasta Salad |1017 |8539 |- |Pastrami on Rye |450 |4362 |- |Pastilla |133 |2497 |- |Patatas Bravas |570 |4771 |- |Patriot's Taco Salad |1468 |10005 |- |Patty Melt |1006 |8131 |- |Pavlova Cups |1142 |8895 |- |Pay The Piper Moneybag |1349 |9473 |- |PB Chocolate Cookies |1048 |8299 |- |PBJ |447 |4359 |- |Pea-Cod Stew |943 |7463 |- |Pea Pancakes with Salmon |1116 |8817 |- |Peach Cardamom Tart |547 |4894 |- |Peach Cobbler |273 |3598 |- |Peach Pie A La Mode |285 |3656 |- |Peanut Butter Toast |1338 |9417 |- |Peanut Chicken Strip |620 |4982 |- |Peanut Soup |1382 |9565 |- |Pear and Walnut Salad |1146 |8899 |- |Pear UpDown Cake |1260 |9172 |- |Pepperoni Pizza |183 |3170 |- |Perfect Tuna Casserole |270 |3574 |- |Persian Lime Pie |466 |4645 |- |Pescaito Frito |500 |4679 |- |Pesto Pizza |61 |1054 |- |Pheasant Cassoulet |737 |5904 |- |Philly Cheesesteak |104 |1698 |- |Piano Cake |1545 |10991 |- |Pig's Head Soup |724 |5891 |- |Picklets |802 |6752 |- |Pickle Rice |1321 |9856 |- |Pigs in a Blanket |954 |7233 |- |Pineapple And Ham Pizza |226 |3375 |- |Pineapple Cake |344 |4248 |- |Pineapple Smoothie |1396 |9571 |- |Pink Macaroons |856 |7007 |- |Pinwheel Cookies |602 |4955 |- |Pinwheel Sandwiches |245 |3491 |- |Pissaladiere |924 |7282 |- |Pita and Dolmas |119 |2266 |- |Pita Salad Bites |1159 |8912 |- |Pizza Cone |776 |6239 |- |Pizza Margherita |181 |3168 |- |Ploughman's Lunch |788 |6097 |- |Plum Chicken Kebabs |1164 |8917 |- |Poached Pears With Honey |908 |7172 |- |Poached Red Pears |1103 |8780 |- |Poached Salmon |786 |6095 |- |Poi |1027 |8152 |- |Polish Sausage |534 |7455 |- |Pollo Oaxaca |999 |7739 |- |Pomegranate Chicken |1501 |10038 |- |Pomegranate Duck |711 |5678 |- |Pomegranate Glazed Duck |1465 |10014 |- |Pomegranate Pulao |894 |7180 |- |Pop Rocks |1243 |9034 |- |Popping Candied Apples |973 |7973 |- |Pork and Pumpkin Chilli |1418 |9707 |- |Pork in Apricot Sauce |1445 |9790 |- |Pork With Spicy Apples |1500 |10037 |- |Posole Stew |888 |7308 |- |Potato Latke |603 |4956 |- |Potato Salad |1037 |8274 |- |Pot Au Feu |718 |5885 |- |Powdered French Toast |17 |668 |- |Prawn Stuffed Steak |1518 |10222 |- |Pretzel Magic Wands |1353 |9480 |- |Prime Rib with Au Jus |457 |4571 |- |Princess Cupcakes |1368 |9552 |- |Prized Pie |1427 |9584 |- |Profiteroles |723 |5890 |- |Prom Night Souffle |1089 |8624 |- |Prosciutto Melon Wraps |543 |4890 |- |Provincial Beef Stew |906 |7192 |- |Puff Pastries |168 |3013 |- |Pulled Pork |274 |3614 |- |Pumpkin Cheesecake |1555 |10278 |- |Pumpkin Gingerbread |524 |4699 |- |Pumpkin Ginger Bread Pudding |1416 |9717 |- |Pumpkin Lasagna |441 |4254 |- |Pumpkin Pie |25 |671 |- |Pumpkin Soup Cups |1361 |9488 |- |Pumpkin Spice Cakes |1514 |10051 |- |Pumpkin Stew |142 |2678 |- |Puto |508 |4687 |- | | | |- |} Q |- |Qisan Salad |635 |5294 |- |Quantum Pudding |900 |7186 |- |Queen's Tea Cake |1233 |9015 |- |Quiche |511 |4690 |- |Quince Cheese |721 |5888 |- |Quinoa Sand Salad |931 |7445 |- | | | |- |} R |- |Rack Of Lamb |124 |2386 |- |Rack of Wild Boar |588 |5487 |- |Rackasaurus Ribs |72 |1219 |- |Raging Red Curry |651 |5356 |- |Rainbow Cookies |1066 |8317 |- |Rainbow Deviled Eggs |1369 |9554 |- |Rainbow Gelatin |1023 |8148 |- |Rainbow Pancakes |909 |7173 |- |Rainbow Pinwheels |1244 |9021 |- |Ranch Beans |125 |2404 |- |Raspberry Cake |113 |1872 |- |Ratatouille |135 |2501 |- |Raw Milk Country Custard |959 |7959 |- |Re-Gifted Fruit Cake |600 |4964 |- |Reality Bites |761 |6601 |- |Red Beans and Rice |739 |6172 |- |Red Burrito |127 |2479 |- |Red Velvet Cake (New) |262 |3549 |- |Red Velvet Cake (Old) |57 |1050 |- |Reuben Sandwich |451 |4363 |- |Rhubarb Betty |231 |3386 |- |Rice Pudding |189 |3251 |- |Rich Borscht |566 |4913 |- |Ricotta Stuffed Manicotti |896 |7182 |- |Roast beef |1528 |10176 |- |Roast Chicken & Greens |763 |6604 |- |Roast Holiday Goose |612 |4977 |- |Roast Lamb and Tzatziki |966 |7966 |- |Roast Mammoth |927 |7720 |- |Roast Quail Balsamic |712 |5679 |- |Roast Wild Teal |857 |7008 |- |Roasted Fresh Mushrooms |982 |7982 |- |Roasted Marshmallows | |4994 |- |Roasted Parsnips |875 |7295 |- |Roasted Winter Vegetables |611 |4973 |- |Robin Hoods Venison Steaks |687 |5771 |- |Rock n Roll |1087 |8622 |- |Rogan Josh |497 |4676 |- |Roller Cookies |1286 |9291 |- |Roman Nut Tart |953 |7232 |- |Roman Saltimbocca |811 |6757 |- |Romantic Brownie Sundae |259 |3554 |- |Rootin' Tootin' Rib Eye |347 |3910 |- |Rose Cupcakes |1398 |9573 |- |Rose Glazed Brie |850 |7001 |- |Rosemary Pork |1283 |9312 |- |Rosemary Roasted Carrots |1506 |10043 |- |Rotisserie BBQ Chicken |694 |5666 |- |Royal Feast |137 |2599 |- |Rugelach |593 |4975 |- | | | |- |} S |- |S'more |459 |4524 |- |Safari Soup |1548 |10997 |- |Saffron Chicken |1004 |7744 |- |Saimin |1025 |8150 |- |Salmon Bruschetta |1120 |9314 |- |Salmon Caviar Pizza |563 |4910 |- |Salmon in Fruit Sauce |1148 |8901 |- |Salmon Mousse |386 |4042 |- |Salmon Mousse Slices |1291 |9302 |- |Salmon Rillettes |161 |2994 |- |Salmon Terrine |735 |5902 |- |Salt-water Roast Pig |938 |7458 |- |Salt Water Taffy |771 |6235 |- |Sandwich Roll |1473 |10104 |- |Sand Castle Cake |1085 |8620 |- |Sashimi Platter |1108 |8785 |- |Saucy Pork Carnitas |637 |5340 |- |Sauerbraten |480 |4659 |- |Sauerkraut |482 |4661 |- |Sausage and Lentil Stew |437 |4368 |- |Sausage and Mash |510 |4689 |- |Sausage Deep Dish Pizza |182 |3169 |- |Sausage Flatbread |644 |5347 |- |Sausage Lasagna |209 |3317 |- |Sauteed Octopus |949 |7469 |- |Sauteed Turbot |173 |3143 |- |Savory Cupcakes |1323 |9459 |- |Savory Steak Frites |736 |5903 |- |Savory Stuffed Turkey |34 |690 |- |Scallops with Green Tea |855 |7006 |- |ScaryBerry Pie |463 |4260 |- |Scary Sandwich |1483 |10060 |- |School Jell-O |1082 |8617 |- |Scotch Broth |920 |7283 |- |Scotch Egg |805 |6755 |- |Seafood Broccoli Medley |936 |7450 |- |Seafood fried rice |1525 |10173 |- |Seafood Medley |810 |6756 |- |Seafood Paella |65 |1090 |- |Seared Duck Breast |809 |6294 |- |Seared Scallops |1290 |9297 |- |Seaweed Salad |948 |7468 |- |Seaweed Soup |1324 |9855 |- |Sesame Seared Ahi Tuna |571 |4772 |- |Sesame-Crusted Tuna |354 |3937 |- |Seven Cheese Lasagna |804 |6754 |- |Seventies Cake |267 |3529 |- |Shabu Shabu |488 |4667 |- |Shanghai Dumplings |134 |2499 |- |Shawarma |964 |7964 |- |Shepherd's Pie |384 |4040 |- |Short-rib Pork Soup |1383 |9980 |- |Short Bread Cookies |298 |3740 |- |Short Ribs |1032 |8142 |- |Shrimp Devilled Eggs |1143 |8896 |- |Shrimp Fajitas |318 |3885 |- |Shrimp Fettuccine / Fettuccine Alfredo |368 |4123 |- |Shrimp Fried Noodles |650 |5355 |- |Shrimp in Coconut Rice |1384 |9561 |- |Shrimp Pasta |62 |1055 |- |Shrimp Pesto Pizza |1132 |8885 |- |Shrimp Po Boy |461 |4548 |- |Shrimp Poblanos |1446 |9788 |- |Shrimp Shooter |1288 |9296 |- |Shu Mai Dumplings |33 |689 |- |Shut-Eye Pie |1352 |9479 |- |Silver Dollar Pie |937 |7451 |- |Singapore Rice Noodles |799 |6749 |- |Sirius Sorbet |97 |1524 |- |Sirloin in Cream Sauce |1325 |9463 |- |Sisig |389 |4045 |- |Sixties Cake |266 |3528 |- |Skeleton Head Bread |1488 |10065 |- |Skelly Cupcake |1484 |10061 |- |Skillet Corn Bread |280 |3620 |- |Skillet Eggs & Taters |1385 |9978 |- |Skull Cake |1489 |10066 |- |Skull Cookies |1482 |10059 |- |Sliced Potatoes au Gratin |306 |3775 |- |Sloppy Joes |453 |4558 |- |Slow Roasted Chicken |962 |7962 |- |Slurp Sludge |634 |5293 |- |Smoked Glazed Ham |972 |7972 |- |Smoked Pheasant |569 |4740 |- |Smoked Salmon Latkes |43 |792 |- |Smoked Salmon Pizza |793 |6743 |- |Smoked Snoek |812 |6758 |- |Smoked Sole Fish |277 |3617 |- |Snack Platter |151 |2864 |- |Sno Cones |772 |6236 |- |Snow Angel Cake |1086 |8621 |- |Snowed-In Apple Pie |1345 |9470 |- |Snowflake Cake |163 |3008 |- |Snowy Mud Pie |1158 |8911 |- |Soft Boiled Egg |136 |3584 |- |Solyanka |472 |4651 |- |Son in Law Eggs |957 |7284 |- |Sonoran |535 |7456 |- |Soul Souffle |1092 |8627 |- |South American Stew |1527 |10175 |- |Spaetzle |820 |6918 |- |Spaghetti And Meatballs |9 |597 |- |Spaghetti Salad |1386 |9567 |- |Spam Musubi |1030 |8146 |- |Spell On You Stew |1358 |9485 |- |Spicy Bamboo Salad |751 |6591 |- |Spicy Devil Eggs |103 |1694 |- |Spicy Grilled Eggplant |928 |7721 |- |Spicy King Crab Legs |455 |4534 |- |Spicy Lentil soup |1282 |9293 |- |Spicy Salmon Roll |864 |7015 |- |Spicy Sausage Orzo |754 |6594 |- |Spicy Tuna Roll |310 |3747 |- |Spinach Feta Melt |1510 |10047 |- |Spinach Pasta Salad |1169 |8922 |- |Spinach Ricotta |1373 |9985 |- |Spinach Scramble |758 |6598 |- |Spinach Souffle |203 |3311 |- |Spitfire Roasted Chicken |5 |665 |- |Split Pea Soup |517 |4584 |- |Spooktacular Cupcakes |442 |4255 |- |Spring Chicken |861 |7012 |- |Sprouts with Chestnuts |610 |4972 |- |Stardust Stew |48 |843 |- |Star Spangled Shortcake |1469 |10006 |- |Stately Berry Cake |1125 |8878 |- |Steak Aioli Sandwich |654 |5353 |- |Steak and Kidney Pie |690 |5772 |- |Steak Dinner |70 |1172 |- |Steak Egg Browns |1052 |8303 |- |Steak Stuffed Lobster |580 |4838 |- |Steak Tartare |541 |4888 |- |Steamed Mini Dumplings |1112 |8789 |- |Stewed Tomato Okra |1447 |9779 |- |Sticky Buns |222 |3358 |- |Sticky Sweet Potato Buns |1496 |10033 |- |Stinky Tofu Tempura |549 |4896 |- |Stir-Fry Beef with Bamboo |750 |6590 |- |Stout Braised Lamb Shank |789 |6098 |- |Strawberries in Cream |713 |5680 |- |Strawberry Bakes |1334 |9413 |- |Strawberry Layer Cup |1387 |9975 |- |Strawberry Napoleon |355 |3938 |- |Strawberry Pancakes |56 |1049 |- |Strawberry Pie |462 |4560 |- |Strawberry Rhubarb Pie |425 |4208 |- |Strawberry Salad |381 |4139 |- |Stuffed Artichoke |548 |4895 |- |Stuffed Baby Potatoes |1119 |8872 |- |Stuffed Cucumber Cups |858 |7009 |- |Stuffed Jalapenos |1151 |8904 |- |Stuffed Lobster Tails |929 |7722 |- |Stuffed Mushrooms |100 |1601 |- |Stuffed Portabellas |675 |5598 |- |Stuffed Sweet Potatoes |1554 |10274 |- |Summer Fruit Cake |263 |3525 |- |Summer Jambalaya |292 |3718 |- |Summer Pork Lettuce Wraps |641 |5344 |- |Sunrise Subway Melt |240 |3452 |- |Sunset Mocktail |1453 |9700 |- |Super Chunk Fruit Salad |2 |3038 |- |Super Hero Sub |741 |6174 |- |Super Sliders |30 |676 |- |Super Spicy Meatballs |1167 |8920 |- |Supreme Ribs |808 |6293 |- |Surf n Turf |580 |4838 |- |Sushi Boat |313 |3750 |- |Sushi Spread |98 |1560 |- |Swedish Meatballs |502 |4681 |- |Sweet & Sour Chicken |496 |4675 |- |Sweet and Salty Peanuts |615 |4984 |- |Sweet Chili Chicken |819 |6917 |- |Sweet Corn Pancake |467 |4646 |- |Sweet Corn Tomalito |1000 |7740 |- |Sweet Dinner Rolls |221 |3357 |- |Sweet Potato Fries |872 |7292 |- |Sweet Potato Pancake |343 |3888 |- |Sweet Potato Pie |527 |4702 |- |Sweet Potato Souffle |308 |3777 |- |Sweet Pulled Pork |295 |3721 |- |Sweet Seasonal Ham |41 |779 |- |Sweet Smoky Salmon |1388 |9976 |- |Sweet Tarter Cornbread |647 |5350 |- |Sweetheart Shortbread |1359 |9486 |- |Swiss Cheese Fondue |359 |3954 |- |Szechwan Shrimp |997 |7737 |- | | | |- |} T |- |Tabouli Salad |881 |7301 |- |Taco Tray |884 |7304 |- |Tacos al Pastor |965 |7965 |- |Tahitian Punch |473 | |- |Tangy BBQ Chicken |275 |3615 |- |Tasty Tots |1389 |9566 |- |Tea and Biscuits |689 |5773 |- |Tea Time Cakes |1042 |8293 |- |Tempura Udon |126 |2450 |- |Tentacle Pot Pie |1340 |9477 |- |Teriyaki Bat Wings |1408 |9709 |- |Texas French Toast |636 |5354 |- |Tex-Mex Tacos |1326 |9852 |- |Thai Breaded Chicken |1131 |8884 |- |Thai Curry Crab |868 |6985 |- |Thanksgiving Cone-ucopia |1552 |10279 |- |Thanksgiving Meal |149 |2855 |- |The Works Dog |536 |7457 |- |Three-Color Pasta |399 |4217 |- |Tiara Cake |1362 |9489 |- |Tie Die Cake |1237 |9019 |- |Tikka Masala Kabobs |7 |666 |- |Tiramisu |208 |3316 |- |Toaster Pastries |193 |3279 |- |Tofu Enchilada |1289 |9294 |- |Tofu Steak |756 |6596 |- |Tofu Veggie Skewers |278 |3618 |- |Tom Yum Goong |64 |1089 |- |Tomato eye |1402 |9703 |- |Tomato Feta Salad |1138 |8891 |- |Tomato Soup |515 |4582 |- |Tomato Tartlets |1152 |8905 |- |Tomatoes on Toast |1327 |9460 |- |Tonkatsu |486 |4665 |- |Tony's Classic Pizza |10 |598 |- |Tortilla Soup |353 |3936 |- |Tostada de Carne Asada |36 |728 |- |Tri-Tip Plate |1016 |8141 |- |Tricycle Cheesecake |1080 |8615 |- |Triple Berry Cheesecake |4 |663 |- |Triple Choco Cheescake |1557 |10283 |- |Tropical Peanut Salad |1162 |8915 |- |Truffade |722 |5889 |- |Truffles |1393 |9740 |- |Truffle Risotto |551 |4898 |- |Truffled Popcorn |179 |3224 |- |Tulip Cookies |863 |7014 |- |Tuna Alfredo Bake |1147 |8900 |- |Tuna Casserole |270 |3574 |- |Tuna Ceviche |546 |4893 |- |Tuna Melt |129 |2489 |- |Tuna Rice Balls |1144 |8897 |- |Turducken |523 |4698 |- |Turkey Cran Crostini |1505 |10042 |- |Turkey Legs |683 |5606 |- |Turkey Patty |1097 |8591 |- |Turkey Salad Bowl |1556 |10277 |- |Turkish Pizza |1390 |9563 |- |Tuscan Chicken |796 |6746 |- | | | |- |} U |- |Unbirthday Cake |143 |2772 |- |Uncle Isaac's Red Snapper |1038 |8289 |- |Uni |312 |3749 |- | | | |- |} V |- |V.I.P. Dinner |47 |814 |- |V.I.P. Dinner |94 |1425 |- |V.I.P. Salad |115 |2098 |- |Valentine Cake |63 |1088 |- |Vampire Blood Pudding |446 |4259 |- |Vampire Blood Punch |1454 |9701 |- |Vampire Staked Steak |24 |669 |- |Vanilla Cheese Fig |1490 |10067 |- |Vanilla Ice Cream Cake |74 |1220 |- |Vanilla Stewed Pears |1493 |10030 |- |Veal Scallopini |554 |4901 |- |Veg Polenta |1272 |9304 |- |Vegas Buffet |96 |1496 |- |Vegas Souvenir Drink |1230 |9017 |- |Vegetable Minestrone |205 |3313 |- |Vegetarian Chili |258 |3553 |- |Vegetarian Tamales |116 |1962 |- |Veggie Burger (instant serve) |60 |1053 |- |Veggie Burger |1015 |8140 |- |Veggie Calzone |227 |3376 |- |Veggie Lasagna |66 |1091 |- |Veggie Sushi |122 |2369 |- |Veggie Wrap |1024 |8149 |- |Velocity Burger |1094 |8629 |- |Velvet Cookie Stack |1399 |9574 |- |Venetian Vermicelli |370 |4125 |- |Venison Chili |587 |5486 |- |Venison Scallopini |806 |6291 |- |Verse Worst / Borewors |469 |4648 |- |Very Pink Meringues |1549 |12110 |- |Vichyssoise |734 |5901 |- |Vietnamese Lettuce |1129 |8882 |- |VIP Halloween Buffet |1370 |9557 |- |Volcano Cake |1073 |8608 |- |Voodoo Chicken Salad |11 |599 |- | | | |- |} W |- |Waffle jelly |1231 |9027 |- |Waffle Sandwich |1472 |10103 |- |Waldorf Salad |153 |2935 |- |Walnut Caramel Brownies |307 |3776 |- |Warm Chicken Nicoise |1153 |8906 |- |Wasabi Peanuts |1128 |8881 |- |Watermelon Gazpacho |431 |4487 |- |Watermelon Salad |1401 |9576 |- |Waterzooi |720 |5887 |- |Web Sausage Links |628 |5289 |- |Wedding Cake |264 |3526 |- |Wedding Cake Slice |99 |1561 |- |Werewolf Cupcakes |1411 |9712 |- |White Radish Cake |55 |1035 |- |White Truffles |339 |3986 |- |Wicked Pistachio Cake |1448 |9791 |- |Wiggly Worm Delight |1455 |9702 |- |Wild Berry Jam Bar |968 |7968 |- |Wild Boar Roast |978 |7978 |- |Wild Game Roast |1550 |10996 |- |Wild-Herbed Salmon |981 |7981 |- |Wild One Risotto |1093 |8628 |- |Wings with Strings |1348 |9476 |- |Winter Melon Soup |870 |7290 |- |Witch Cauldron |1409 |9710 |- |Wonton Soup |494 |4673 |- |Woodstock Donuts |1228 |9022 |- |Wrrooom Cookie |1074 |8609 |- | | | |- |} X |- |X's and O's Cookies |235 |3424 |- | | | |- |} Y |- |Yakisoba Chicken |891 |7311 |- |Yorkshire Pudding |383 |4039 |- | | | |- |} Z |- |Zesty Celery Duck |1172 |8925 |- |Zynga Dog Cake |265 |3527 |- | | | |- |} Retired GIDs Category:Gameplay